Circle of Life
by eleventhwarrior125
Summary: What should've happened between Tony and Ziva in the warehouse. This has no lemons, sorry! Oneshot. M for safety and mentions of rape. R&R plz!


**This is my first fanfic, so bear with me on this. Although this is rated M, it lacks lemons, so sorry if it disappoints you! I saw the episode with Ziva and Tony in the warehouse, and was immediately disappointed with Ziva pulling away. This is what should've happened. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, Ziva and Tony would've done it already!**

"You never talk about it." That was all Tony wanted to say, all he needed to say, to ask what had to be asked. It wasn't a question, but it required an answer that would not be willingly given. Ziva froze, slammed the drawer shut, and whirled around.

"What?" Ziva asked, begging him with her eyes to ask her something else, something less painful. To talk about it with _him_, and _here_, of all places, was not an easy task to complete.

"You heard me, Ziva." Tony's eyes hardened, pushing back the feeling of guilt, the feeling of invading another's privacy. He knew he shouldn't push her, that he should let her heal first, but he _had _to know. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch.

"Tony… It's not that simple anymore. I cannot just pour my heart out to you, not after…" she trailed off, silently willing him to finish her statement. She did trust him, she loved him, in fact, but she was afraid of him never looking at her the same way again.

"What? Not after what, Ziva? After killing your fake boyfriend? Or after almost getting killed for you?" Tony hated it, not her, but the fact that she didn't trust him. The fact that she didn't trust him even after everything they've been through together.

"Fake boyfriend?" she repeated. That was low, even for Tony.

Tony's jaw tightened. "Do we have to go over this damn thing again? He was _playing_ you, Ziva. He didn't love you!" Tony saw Ziva shrink back, a murderous glare set in her eyes. Beneath that, though, he could see hurt swimming in her brown eyes. He instantly regretted what he'd said, but there was no way he could take it back.

"Aw, jeez, Zee-vah, I didn't mean that-" He began.

"Yes you did," she said softly. He opened his mouth again to protest, but she cut him off. "But you are right, he didn't love me. Just like no one has, or ever will," she added, tears threatening to block her vision.

Tony was taken aback. The fact that Ziva hadn't seen the way he looked at her -with a subtle devotion, or the way Gibbs did, with a love that only a father could feel- was astounding. "Zee, I-"

"You really want to know how I ended up in that cell in Somalia?" She wanted to change the subject now. When he didn't answer, she continued, "My father wanted to get rid of me, because he was afraid that I was going to tell NCIS everything about Mossad. He sent me _there_ first to get information about NCIS. After I told them everything, he would then order them to kill me."

She didn't look at Tony when she said, "There was no doubt in my mind that I was coming out of there in a body bag. I imagined my death so many times: of starvation, dehydration, blood loss, or even an STD from one of them."

Tony's breathing stopped, he suspected it, hell, even expected it. But the thought of some monster raping her, was still a punch in the gut, nevertheless.

She looked in his eyes, and saw how sickened he was. Ziva spoke softer when she said, "But when I saw you, I had hope. I wanted to smile, cry out, hell, I wanted to kiss you, but then they would've taken you away. They always took my hope away."

"So what's stopping you now?" Tony asked, his face completely serious. His heart leapt.

"From what?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"From kissing me." Ziva was taken aback. She was aware of how close they were now, his warm hands on her shoulders, his sweet breath coating her face. She could feel his pulse quicken, as he could hers.

"Nothing." Was all she said, and then she kissed him. This wasn't what she fantasized about, the perfect, lustful kiss, tongues battling each other in a heated frenzy to shed one another's clothing. No, this was an awkward kiss, fueled by love, care, and trust. Tony cupped Ziva's face gently, and broke the kiss.

With a smirk, he said, "I've got a gut feeling that we're being watched."

A familiar voice chimed in from the doorway, "Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs walked out of the shadows, and smacked the back of both their heads.

"About damn time, you two!" He said, grinning from ear to ear, and walked out of the room, humming "Here Comes the Bride" to himself.

Tony grinned at Ziva, and said, "I guess we're meant to be."

They both laughed.

**That was really short, but considering I wrote it in less than an hour, I think I did pretty damn well! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
